


Histórias do Tempo

by KYRA (KyraTsuki)



Series: Tempo [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Creature Harry Potter, Fae & Fairies, Fae Harry Potter, Gen, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyraTsuki/pseuds/KYRA
Summary: O ritual funcionou. Harry não esperava que funcionasse, não realmente. A ideia de que um Fae viria da Terra das Fadas, a sagrada Avalon, em resposta a um ritual que pedia por auxilio era meio que absurda, mas foi isso que aconteceu no final.





	Histórias do Tempo

**Author's Note:**

> Eu não possuo Harry Potter (infelizmente)

O ritual funcionou. Harry não esperava que funcionasse, não realmente. A ideia de que um Fae viria da Terra das Fadas, a sagrada Avalon, em resposta a um ritual que pedia por auxilio era meio que absurda, mas foi isso que aconteceu no final. 

O Fae que apareceu diante de Harry, atravessando um portal prateado também não era o que ele esperava. Talvez o jovem Potter tivesse sido mais influenciado por contos trouxas do que inicialmente imaginava, pois ele realmente achava que o que iria aparecer seria uma pequena criatura humanoide vestida em pétalas de flores. O ser diante dele não era nada disso. 

Cabelos brancos caindo em ondas até as omoplatas, olhos azuis que envergonhariam o céu de verão, pele clara que quase brilhava sob o crepúsculo e um rosto de grande beleza adornado por traços delicados, sobrancelhas arqueadas e marcas negras semelhantes às pintas de um leopardo. O Fae era tão lindo e exótico que por alguns segundos Harry pensou que fosse uma fêmea, mas o rosto andrógino era acompanhado por ombros largos, quadris estreitos e um corpo esguio preenchido com músculos magros, mas evidentes: 

\- Já faz um longo tempo desde que um do Povo, foi chamado a esse Reino. - disse o Fae, com uma voz suave como o ronronar de um grande gato, enquanto olhava atentamente para o jovem diante dele – Mais tempo ainda desde que um do seu tipo iniciou a Mudança. 

\- A Mudança? - perguntou Harry, ansioso. 

O belo ser zumbiu e circulou Harry, observando atentamente todas as características que o mesmo possuía. As humanas e as não. Curioso com o que o jovem diante dele poderia querer de alguém do Povo Fae ele diz: 

\- O processo de transformação que um ser mortal passa ao se tornar um imortal, um Fae, é chamado de Mudança. Normalmente ocorre quando um de você mortais chama a atenção de alguém do Povo e esse decide tomá-lo por companheiro. Envolve um processo de compartilhamento da magia Fae. Não acontece muito frequentemente, principalmente envolvendo vocês bruxos, já que a maioria do seu tipo é muito... como dizer... temeroso, de qualquer um diferente de suas noções preconcebidas. Você está passando por esse processo, mas parece não ter sido marcado como um companheiro pretendido. Isso me leva a perguntar, como? 

Harry sente como se não pudesse respirar. Ele suspeitava, claro que suspeitava. Como não poderia quando os sinais estavam lá, mas ele ainda esperava que no fim não fosse aquilo que ele pensava. Como isso era possível? As relíquias seriam realmente as culpadas? Sentindo-se zonzo Harry responde: 

\- Eu... eu não sei. Nunca conheci um Fae antes de hoje. Nem sabia que eram uma coisa real antes de começar a olhar o que poderia estar causando as mudanças. Pensei que talvez fosse algo ligado às Relíquias, não a algum tipo de namoro estranho! 

Ele estava entrando em pânico, Harry percebeu, e com uma respiração funda tentou se acalmar. Outra respiração, e mais uma, foram necessárias para seu coração começar a desacelerar. Quando finalmente sentiu que estava pensando racionalmente de novo, ele olhou para o Fae que tinha estado em silencio observando-o, e que agora, vendo o jovem mais calmo, perguntou: 

\- Você mencionou Relíquias. O que quis dizer? 

Um pouco hesitante, Harry contou ao Fae a história que foi contada a ele: 

\- Pensei que fosse apenas um mito, exageros, mas depois que as mudanças começaram voltei a pensar nelas e me perguntei se não teriam algo a ver com o que está acontecendo comigo, afinal eu fui o dono de todas as três, por um curto período de tempo. - disse Harry após contar o Conto dos Três Irmãos. 

O Fae inclina sua cabeça levemente para a esquerda em um movimento muito semelhante ao de um gato curioso: 

\- Meu povo tem uma história parecida, mas nada a ver com a Morte ou qualquer coisa assim. - diz o Fae – Diz o conto que há muito tempo, quando ainda costumávamos vagar livremente por esse Reino, quando as desavenças com os feiticeiros ainda não tinham atingido seu ponto mais terrível, um Unseelie acabou preso em uma armadilha. Ele tentou se soltar, mas falhou. Nesse momento se aproximaram dele três irmãos. Ele pediu que o soltassem, mas os três hesitaram. Os dois mais velhos ficaram com medo ao reconhecerem o que ele era, e em seu medo zombaram da poderosa criatura que tinha sido pega por uma armadilha humana tão simples. O Fae ficou furioso com o desprezo, mas escondeu bem e ofereceu um presente para cada um, se o libertassem. Sabendo do grande poder que o Povo possui eles concordaram, mas apenas após extrair do Fae preso um juramento de que iria cumprir com sua palavra. Eles libertaram o Unseelie e exigiram suas recompensas. O mais velho queria poder, um instrumento para torná-lo invencível, e o Fae criou para ele uma varinha. O do meio, curioso com o quão longe o poder de um ser de pura magia podia ir, exigiu algo capaz quebrar uma das Leis Antigas que mantinham o equilíbrio do mundo, um objeto capaz de trazer de volta os mortos, e com esse pedido recebeu uma pedra. O irmão mais novo, que não zombou nem foi cruel com o Fae, pois sabia pelas histórias que tal desprezo seria recebido com algum tipo de vingança, ao ser perguntado o que queria, pediu algo que pudesse escondê-lo mesmo dos Fae. Divertido com a esperteza do último irmão, o Unseelie tirou seu manto e o ofereceu ao jovem, antes de desaparecer. Esse Fae contou sua história para todos os que se interessaram e esses contaram a outros, levando o conto a se espalhar. O Unseelie que foi solto pelos irmãos teve grande prazer em dizer que todos os objetos presenteados foram amaldiçoados. A varinha foi amaldiçoada com Derrota, mesmo que ela não pudesse ser vencida em uma luta direta, ela sempre buscaria um novo mestre, de alguma forma falhando ou atraindo o fracasso e a morte para aquele que a empunhava. A pedra foi amaldiçoada com Loucura, inevitavelmente tornando seus donos loucos de uma forma ou outra. A maldição da capa era mais gentil, de certa forma, em “recompensa” à esperteza do mais jovem. Ela era amaldiçoada com Sorte, seus donos seriam sempre atraídos para terríveis situações, muitas vezes mortais, mas a sorte sempre os ajudaria a escapar de alguma forma. Essa história é bastante popular com nossos jovens como uma lição sobre tratar e fazer acordos com Unseelie. 

Harry estava fascinado, apesar de tudo. Era tão maravilhoso quanto o Conto que ele ouviu originalmente, mas muito mais crível: 

\- Mas e a Mudança pela qual estou passando? Tem algo a ver com isso ou não? - perguntou o jovem Potter. 

\- Nossa história diz que o único jeito das maldições nesses objetos serem desfeitas é se alguém morrer como dono de todas as três. Isso faria a magia que compõe as maldições dispersar. Você parece bem vivo para mim. - respondeu o Fae. 

Harry sentiu seu sangue gelar. Com uma voz trêmula ele informa ao ser diante dele o que, exatamente, aconteceu com ele enquanto era mestre de todas as três Relíquias. 

Ao ouvir sobre os acontecimentos da noite da Batalha Final a expressão do Fae se contorce e após um minuto de silêncio, ele diz: 

\- Isso faria. Ao morrer você liberou as maldições, libertando a magia do Fae que as criou no ambiente, mas ao voltar à vida logo em seguida a magia deve ter ficado confusa. Não tendo tido tempo suficiente para ser corretamente absorvida pela floresta, e com o seu retorno dos mortos, ela então foi absorvida no seu corpo, iniciando a Mudança. 

\- Tem como ser desfeito, não é? Eu não quero ser um Fae, e o dono da magia que iniciou isso nunca teve a intenção de causar a Mudança! - perguntou Harry desesperado. 

\- Uma vez iniciada a Mudança não pode ser parada. Com o que posso ver e sentir, você já passou por pouco mais que a metade do processo. Em um ou dois meses você será completamente um Fae. - responde o ser. 

\- Tem haver algum jeito! Eu não quero ser imortal, nem sei como vou lidar com as mudanças mágicas! - diz Harry aterrorizado. 

\- Sinto muito, mas realmente não a nada a se fazer. Você irá se tornar um Fae, um imortal, querendo ou não. Quanto à magia, sendo um de nós, você é bem-vindo em nosso Reino, para aprender e viver. 

Harry não sabe o que fazer. Ele quase começa a rir histericamente. Voldemort quebrou sua alma em pedaços para alcançar a imortalidade e ele, sem querer, conseguiu não apenas isso, mas acesso a mais poder e conhecimento que qualquer bruxo em séculos, tudo porque está se tornando algum tipo de criatura: 

\- Meus amigos estão aqui. - sussurrou o jovem, arrasado. 

\- O tempo em Avalon passa de forma diferente. Você poderia passar décadas lá, aprendendo e nem uma semana teria se passado aqui. 

O moreno não sabia o que fazer. Se a Mudança não poderia ser revertida tudo o que lhe restava era aprender a viver com isso. E seria tão ruim? Ele amava seus amigos, mas quase não passava tempo com eles mais devido a várias razões. Ele também mal saía de casa por causa da multidão de fãs e bajuladores, se tornando um tipo de eremita. Se concordasse teria um novo mundo para explorar, um mundo onde não era o famoso Harry Potter, o-menino-que-sobreviveu, nem o-homem-que-conquistou. Olhando para o Fae de cabelos brancos esperando pacientemente sua decisão, Harry disse: 

\- Eu acho... acho que gostaria de ir a Avalon, mas tenho que cuidar de alguns assuntos primeiro, se possível? 

O Fae sorriu para ele e respondeu: 

\- Sem problemas! Vá resolver seus assuntos. Enquanto isso vou informar a Rainha e o Rei sobre as circunstancias de sua chegada. Não precisa se preocupar com nada. Eu estarei aqui, amanhã no mesmo horário, esperando por você. 

E com essas palavras o ser passou novamente pelo portal prateado e desapareceu. 

Harry ficou às margens do lago por mais alguns minutos, absorvendo o que tinha acontecido e o que decidira fazer, antes de virar o corpo e aparatar para longe.

**Author's Note:**

> Aqui está a segunda parte da minha série. Espero que gostem!


End file.
